Loveception
by Yukigumo Fujiya
Summary: Loveception surrounding the captains of Soul Society, whose troubles are not solely concentrated on paperwork and hollows. Rated M for sexual references, though not a lot. They are avoidable.


**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI. :D You actually clicked on this thing. ^^ Well thank you for that. :D I shall attempt to be funny for this one, though I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off because of my ongoing Kuroshitsuji fanfic. *points to Smudged With Tears, and then points to Ulquiorra to indicate angstiness overload***

**Ohmygod. I just realised that if you splash water across Ulquiorra's face and then rub it, you'll totally smudge his facepaint, and then he can be my mascot for my other fanfic! :D So epic. So epic.**

**But I'll probably die before I even reach 10 feet of him. *sigh***

**Just to let you know, the arrancars probably won't be in this fic... Yeah... Just the guys in Soul Society.**

* * *

><p>Now, before I start this fic, there's this, sort of, legend, you'll have to follow. :) Apparently I colour coded this on paper, but there ain't no colours here on FF so I had this.<p>

Normal: Narrator, AKA me. :)

_Italics: A zanpakutou and Shinigami_

**Bold: Author's notes that I might stuff in randomly sometimes.**

Underlined: Lemon/smut/whatever stuff that makes this M-rated. :)

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya taichou! I'm going…"<p>

The captain's thoughts completely drowned out his liutenant's ranting, waving her off vaguely and nodding to whatever ridiculous request she was making. He was in no mood to force her into working. Rather, he was too tired. He just needed to be alone, where he could just…

_Don't you dare even get started Toshiro. Really. Matsumoto has barely LEFT the room. I don't want you thinking about-_

SHADDAP HYOURINMARU. NOW.

Hitsugaya nearly shouted out loud as a flash of last night's dream struck him. Yet, as Matsumoto shut the door, it seemed to have opened yet another in his head as images of his dream started flooding back into his mind.  
><strong><br>**His hands felt cold. Unbelievably cold. On my skin, as it trailed on my body. Perhaps it was just me, or the places his hands were touching. Tracing random patterns on my back, along my spine, down to the sensitive spots behind my hip, up to the back of my neck, leaving a line of tingles as he squeezed me on front with his other hand. His member pressed tentatively against me from behind, contrasting drastically with his cold hands...

_HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO._

The shinigami stood up abruptly, rubbing his forehead and cursing under his breath. He stomped out of the room, wanting to go out to get a breather. Working himself 23/7 was not going to help getting his mind off...

That.

My fingers dug into the sheets and he sank into me slowly, gently. My muscles stretched and throbbed against the foreign object in me, trying to accomodate its size. My breath hitched as my raised foot twitched a little, before I breathed out the huge gulp of air I had taken in and relaxed a little, the pain slowly thumping away. He drew out, letting my muscles relax a little. I realised how little of him I had managed to contain the first time as he penetrated me even deeper-

_I FORBID. YOU. TO GO ANY FURTHER._

Hitsugaya jolted at the booming voice. He felt slightly annoyed, just as it started he had been interrupted.

Then he cursed inwardly for even being annoyed because of that. He should have been thankful.

_Hyourinmaru, you retarded reptile. Don't go giving me heart attacks like that EVER again. I don't need to die a second time._

So I am to remain silent and allow you to continue your filthy dreaming of THAT; in this broad daylight?

Well, no... BUT.

There was an awkward silence as Hitsugaya tried to think of something to say while Hyourinmaru waited patiently for a reply.

_since when were you awake anyway?_

I never said I was asleep.

You never leave me alone for hours on end unless you're asleep.

I was tending to my own affairs.

And what affairs could you possibly have to attend to in that barren iceland of yours?

Flowers.

Flowers?

Certain pink flowers sprouting out of my beautiful, frozen field.

Hitsugaya stopped short, stumped for a moment.

**Shiro-chan: I am not stumped, baka Fuji.**

Me: Then why have you stopped walking?

Shiro-chan: I... Just forgot my lines. Idiot.

Me: Oh... And here I was thinking of how good at acting you were. The director might have praised you for making it so realistic.

Shiro-chan: No- What- But-

Hyourinmaru: HAHA! Master is stumped again! Teehee~

Shiro-chan: OHH JUST GET ON WITH IT DAMN THIS.

So Hitsugaya was stumped for a moment.

**Hyourinmaru: Heehee. :3**

He continued trudging down the snowy alley, darker than most other shopping districts in Soul Society. This was because the shops had all closed down, with nothing but unlit, broken lanterns and burnt firecrackers strewn here and there. half-buried in the snow. The only light there was was the sun light, relfected by the pure, undamaged layer of snow.

He walked as he had another absent-minded conversation with his zanpakutou. Too engrossed with it, he failed to notice the faint trace of reiatsu for that split second.

"Yo, Hitsugaya taichou." a certain fox-faced man smirked. He stood tall before Hitsugaya, slits for eyes and a pedophilic grin plaster over the lowest third of his face.

"What do you want?"

"Ah... Nothin' much. Just bored... So I... Stalked you here? Maybe I was just walkin along and saw you here. You never know."

"Quit talking in circles. You can't not know what you were doing."

"Why not? Ever hearda sleepwalkin? Do my eyes look open to ya?"

Hitsugaya rolled his own open ones, before walking forwards, past the fox faced captain he never really felt to comfortable with. Especially now, when he was so easily distracted, alone with him. It was one of the worst situations possible. Yet, as he walked away, Gin followed close behind, showing no intention of walking in a different direction.

"How long are you gonna follow me for?"

"I dunno. S'long as I have to."

"How long is that?"

_MASTER!_

In a flash, he found his frozen wings wrapped tightly around him, trembling under the force of something outside. A sword, the tip of one. His eyes widened in shock.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, BLITHERING IDIOT! D'YOU REALLY WANNA DIE SO BAD?_

Sh- Shut up. I-

"Ara? That was fast. I thought lil' chibi-chan woulda been too distracted to react."

Hitsugaya whipped his tail in front of him, clearing the sword, before folding his wings back behind his back. He looked at his silver-haired opponent, whose grin was now wider than ever.

"Why..." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"Eh? Did chibi-chan say something?"

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you. Why are you doing this?"

"Din I tell ya? I was bored." Gin raised his eyebrow.

"That is no reason."

"Hmph. It's not like ye'll believe me if I told ya the truth." Gin scoffed.

"Spit it."

"I like you." 

* * *

><p><strong>MAAHAAHAHAHAHAAA. :D I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of smut. ._. Oh well. xD PLEASE REVIEW! .<strong>

**Thank you. :3 Ily if you review, put me on favourites, story alerts, but reviews are still the best because then I get to know what you guys like or don't like, whatnot. :)**

**Ily if you simply read and enjoy this. :D But it's just that I won't know, and I won't get to love you. xD**


End file.
